Not Always a Happy Ending Bonnie
by Zaratan
Summary: Bonnie reflects on life after that terrible day, and how her life changed, for good and for ill, as she must make a painful decision for her future.


I own Kim Possible. There, I said it, what are you hacks going to do about... huh... what is... umm... okay, they take these lawsuit things seriously. Ahem... I do NOT own Kim Possible, the fine folks at Disney do. There, all better? Can you drop this lawsuit already?

I had planned this as a bonus 5th chapter to the main story, but MrDrP pointed out it would hurt the overall effect of the whole story. So, I have posted this as a separate story. Follows right after Chapter 3 of Not Always a Happy Ending. Hope you all enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Always a Happy Ending – Bonnie

Eight years.

Eight years since that day in which her entire life collapsed. Before that, her life had been good, if not great. Granted, the initial break-up with Brick hadn't been exactly sunshine, but everything other than that, life had been great. Money, popularity, a place in society, and even... love.

And then it was gone. She gave it up without a fight practically, all because she managed to fall in love and just didn't know how to handle it, what to do with it. Her parents had never been a role model in that arena. Her sisters just leeched men dry, using them up and disposing of them afterwards like a praying mantis. How was she to know what to do with love.

Now... now it was all coming back to haunt her. She thought she could put it all behind her, but it just wasn't meant to be. She didn't want to have to face it all over again, not after everything she had been through, but she had to. It was important.

Bonnie could still remember that day as if it had happened yesterday. She could remember the look in Kim's eyes, the hate that was just aching to spring free. She could remember the fear, expecting that at any moment that Kim would tear her apart. Most of all, she remembered the look in Ron's eyes as she walked into that bathroom and found him with that razor to his wrists, the blood as it dripped to the floor, and the haunted, empty look in his eyes as he continued to cut, unmindful of the audience he now had. That was probably the first time she had ever really been ashamed of what she had done about anything.

She had loved him, she knew that now, but she didn't know what to do with it. Blackmail gave her some of what she had wanted, but she never would have gotten what she needed. But seeing Ron, seeing the blood, seeing the lost, hopeless look on his face, Bonnie realized just what she had done. For the first time, she had thought of someone other than herself when she had gone to Kim and told her everything, doing nothing to make herself look better. That final conversation with Kim sealed the matter, as she understood the depths that she had sunk to.

Rape. Bonnie remembered one girl in college, not a friend, but someone she knew, someone who helped to keep her on the top of the social order. She had been raped. Bonnie remembered how angry she had felt at that, even if it was for how it might affect her, but she still remembered the anger at the act itself. Bonnie had had the guy who had done it destroyed, socially, physically, financially, legally, the works. To hear Kim tell her that that is what she had done to Ron... Bonnie had wanted to be sick. She was thankful that she had been able to leave shortly after that, even a bit surprised that she had been able to leave.

She didn't remember that drive home, but she did remember throwing up. She remembered the fear as she expected Kim to come barging into her house to finish what she had started, and Bonnie half wanted it as she thought about what she had done. And if that all wasn't bad enough, there was the confrontation with Tara only an hour after getting home.

_Bonnie sat on the couch, knees tucked up against her chest. There was no music, no television on, just her thoughts and the continuing pain from her nose. She hadn't even fixed it, just stopped the bleeding. At this point, Bonnie didn't even care if her nose was crooked for life, especially if that life only lasted anouther hour or two. If she survived the next few weeks, maybe she'd look at getting it fixed then._

_When the door flew open behind her, Bonnie screamed and tucked into a tighter ball, trying to make herself even smaller then she was. She knew it wouldn't do any good when Kim came for her, but it was all she could do._

_But it was a far different voice, though filled with anger, that carried from the now open door. "How could you? How could you do that to Ron? To Kim? What the hell did they ever do to you to deserve what you did to them?"_

_Bonnie had no response to this. In fact, this was worse than if it had been Kim. At least Kim would make it somewhat quick. But Tara... Tara was probably the only real friend she had in the whole world. Bonnie actually wished Kim would have killed her before having to face Tara with what she had done._

"_No response to that, huh?" Tara came stomping into the living room, finding Bonnie on the couch. She paused to look the brunette over from a distance, unimpressed. "Don't think you'll get any sympathy from me just because you look so pitiful. You deserve it for what you did. If even half of what Ron said is true... ARRGGHHHH... how could you, just tell me that? What was going through your mind that made this seem like a good idea?"_

_Bonnie could feel her heart breaking with every word. Tara had been the one person to stand by her, no matter how nasty she was. She was the one who helped her when she was down, the person who let her bitch about her husband or their friends or the hundred other little things going on in their lives. But Tara had never spoken to her like this, not with hate in her voice and disgust dripping with every syllable. "I'm sorry."_

"_You're sorry? You think that's going to make things better? Ron tried to kill himself because of you? You've been blackmailing and using him..."_

"_Raping him."_

_Tara paused for a moment, unsure if she had heard Bonnie, whose voice was a whisper, but she was angry enough to run with it. "Yes, raping him. I just... I can't believe..."_

_Bonnie had her head buried in her knees now, unable to even think of looking up at her what was most likely former friend. "I'm sorry... so sorry..."_

"_Well sorry isn't going to cut it, not this time. You know that if they wanted, Kim and Ron could have you arrested and thrown in jail? I'm honestly surprised she didn't just kill you." Tara was pacing in front of Bonnie now, her arms waving through the air. "After all the times I stood by you, telling people you weren't that bad, that you just had some issues, that it was your family that messed you up... but even Connie and Lonnie never did anything like this. Looks like you did beat your sisters after all. You just made biggest bitch ever."_

_Bonnie couldn't take it any more, it was just too hard. While she was still there, she just couldn't hear anymore, it was too much for her to take._

_But Bonnie did hear Tara's final statement, with crystal clarity. "I'm done with this, and I'm done with you. You just keep... you... I can't put up with this anymore. I don't even know why I put up with half the garbage you've pulled over the years. I don't ever want to speak to you ever again. Do you hear me? I said we're done being friends. Goodbye!"_

_And with that, Tara was out the door, slamming it behind her, leaving Bonnie to sob alone on the couch, gently rocking while denying that this day had ever happened._

She had spent the next week at home, waiting in fear for when Kim would come to exact her wrath. She barely ate, never showered, never did anything to help herself. Bonnie was still surprised she didn't try to take the same path attempted by Ron, but she was too much of a coward. Besides, she expected Kim would do the job for her and save her the trouble.

But then she had to go to the store. She still remembered the stares as everyone would look at her with disgust and loathing. Bonnie knew now that it wasn't for what she did but what she looked like at the time, a week without a shower, broken nose, haggard clothes, but at the time, it felt like everyone could see what she had done, knew what she had done and hated her. It was too much.

So she had left. She grabbed her purse, as much money as she could take, which was quite a bit, and just drove. She had no plan, no goal in mind, she just had to get away, get away from what she had done. She figured that if Kim was going to come for her, she'd find her, no matter where she went, so she just wanted to forget.

And try she did. The next three years were just a blur of parties and booze and drugs and men, anything to try and forget what she had done, what she had become. She hardly even knew what city she was in at any given moment. Nothing mattered but forgetting. And as the money started disappearing faster than it was coming in from her ex-husband, even that wasn't enough. She just migrated from the higher class parties to the bars. She didn't care anymore, she just had to forget.

She didn't realize how far she had sunk, not at the time. Her thirtieth birthday was spent with two guys who did things she wish she didn't remember, but at the time she did them gladly. But when she hit absolute bottom, she knew it.

_Bonnie woke with a groan, sore. For a moment, she forgot where she was, but then she recognized the crappy decor, the strange smells, and it all came flooding back to her. It was the motel room she had rented for the week, the one that only cost a couple hundred bucks, which was pretty much all she could afford until Brick's next alimony payment._

_For some reason, this morning felt different from others. She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the pills she had gotten had worn off, it was obvious the beer had._

_Then Bonnie looked to her side and saw who she had spent the night with. The bile rose in her throat as she saw the four hundred pounds of lard she had been lying next to, that she had... sex with._

_He was just opening his eyes now as well, and when he saw her, naked, beside him, he smiled, his grin vile and disgusting. "So baby, want anouther romp before I go?"_

_Now the bile really was rising in her throat. "Get out."_

"_Come on baby, you were begging for it last night."_

"_I SAID GET OUT!"_

_The man just shook his head, Bonnie didn't even have a guess what his name was. "Fine, be that way. You weren't that good anyways."_

_But Bonnie wasn't paying attention. She was headed for the bathroom, and she barely reached the toilet before that bile finally came up fully. Bonnie felt something pull in her neck as she threw up forcefully into the bowl, tears poring down her cheeks. For the next ten minutes, she hung her head in the bowl until everything that was in her stomach was now filling the toilet in a disgusting mess, long after the man had left the room. Then she sank to the floor, unable to control the sobs as she realized that this was her life._

_It took a couple of hours before she was able to pull herself together into any semblance of control. She no idea what to do. She had no friends, her family... she hadn't even wanted to talk to them in years, even before all this happened. She had no one._

_But she had to talk to someone, and when she had to talk to someone, there was only one person she could go to. Unfortunately, Bonnie clearly remembered that last talk with Tara. She had no idea if her friend... former friend... would even have anything to do with her after what she had done. But she had no one else. Bonnie picked up the phone, her hand shaking, before slowly dialing the number. _

_The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?"_

_Tara's voice was cheerful and bright, just as Bonnie always remembered it being. "Tara..."_

_Bonnie could hear the confusion in Tara's voice. "Who is this?"_

_"Tara... I need help."_

_"Bonnie?" The shock was evident in Tara's voice. "Is that you? What happened to you? You just disappeared and..."_

_"I... I don't know. I don't know where I am. I just... I need... help me... please?"_

Bonnie still wasn't completely sure how Tara found her, but that night, it was Tara at her door. Bonnie had never been so happy to see anybody before in her entire life. Tara had been shocked to see her, but she had gone right to her and held her, and she had just cried her eyes out until she passed out, just saying sorry over and over again.

When Tara had found her, she didn't weigh much more then eighty-five pounds, with more than a few STDs, but thankfully nothing that wasn't treatable. Tara had wanted to take her back to Middleton with her to take care of her, but that was the one thing that Bonnie couldn't do. That was where Kim and Ron were.

So for two weeks, Tara stayed with Bonnie. She set Bonnie up with an apartment in what turned out to be Seattle. Bonnie had been against it, but Tara wouldn't hear of it, wanting to get her out of that place as quickly as possible. She stayed with her as the drugs started passing through her system, and Bonnie would have done anything for just one more hit of something. She stayed through the violent mood swings, the rages, all of it, until Bonnie was starting to clear out her system completely. It couldn't have been easy for her, especially with a husband and two kids at home, but she stayed.

But Tara couldn't stay forever. She had her own life. The thought of living without Tara scared her, almost enough to want to go back to Middleton with her. Tara realized that though, and promised to call often, to make sure that Bonnie was all right. And she did. Tara called constantly, checking up with her, making sure she was all right. Often, Tara would ask her to come to Middleton to stay with them, but that was the one thing she couldn't do, she couldn't put herself near them, near him.

So for the next two months, Bonnie stayed at her apartment. She ate better, regaining some of her weight. She went shopping for food, but not much else. But you can only do that for so long before the boredom gets to you. She had needed to do something. Then, when one of Brick's alimony cheques failed to come in, Bonnie knew what she needed to do. She needed a job.

It wasn't easy to find a job. She had no work history, and though she had gone to college, it was hardly a usable degree out in the field. The first couple of weeks were filled with pointless interviews where the men who interviewed her were more interested in what was on her chest than in any kind of job experience. Several times, Bonnie even considered it, but all she had to remember was that morning she woke up not all that long ago to quash that idea.

Eventually, she found a job as a secretary at a large firm in town that was willing to take a chance on her. It wasn't easy, but she adjusted.

For the next couple of years, that was her life. Work, then home, where she would speak with Tara about her day. She hardly socialized at work, hardly knew half their names. She didn't date, never went to parties, hardly even spoke to anyone outside of a work capacity. The Queen Bee of Middleton High, most popular girl in school, had essentially become a non-entity.

And it would have stayed that way if it hadn't been for Mark. Bonnie didn't even notice him at first, when he moved into the building, but he noticed her. He was barely taller than her, with brownish hair that was styled well, and a rather slim build. He would time his arrival with hers after work was through just to say hi to her on the elevator, with a boyish grin on his face. It wasn't in any kind of stalkerish way, he didn't go out of his way to follow her, but he was there every night at five thirty-seven every evening, same time as her, with the occasional bump into each other on weekends.

For months this went on, and Bonnie didn't think anything of it, until one day...

_"Someone hurt you pretty bad, huh?"_

_Bonnie's head shot up in surprise. She had gotten used to the routine, the casual hi and smile, and to hear him say something else was a shock. "What?"_

_His boyish grin had faded just a bit. "I just... whenever I see you, you just seem so sad. I don't mean to pry, but..."_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Okay, but if you ever want to talk about anything or... you know... have dinner or something..."_

_Bonnie nodded quickly, glad that the doors were opening to her floor. "Whatever, this is..."_

_"Yeah, okay, no problem. Umm... see you..."_

_Bonnie was already heading off down the hallway as the doors closed, but she still heard him as he talked to himself. "Ask her if someone hurt her and then ask her out. God that was stupid." Bonnie couldn't help laughing._

But it had been enough to break the ice. Conversations became more frequent, though never lasting more than the ride on the elevator. But in that time, Bonnie found him to be charming, funny, if not a little shy. She had found herself looking forward to those talks, almost as much as her talks with Tara. So when he asked her to dinner about a month into those conversations, Bonnie didn't take long to say yes.

It was fun. It wasn't the same type of dating she had with Brick, where everything had to be her way. It was comfortable and casual, even though they ate at his apartment, which initially had Bonnie worried, but Mark proved to be a real gentleman. Soon, it became a weekly thing, something that Bonnie relished every time.

She discovered he was a widower, whose wife had died very young over seven years earlier in a car accident. He had loved her greatly, and his greatest regret was that they had not had children before she had passed away. This was his first real attempt at dating since she had died.

And Bonnie told him about her, or at least some of what she thought wouldn't scare him off. She told him about Brick, what had happened there, though she didn't mention Ron's involvement. She did mention Ron, though not by name, just mentioning a relationship right after her marriage that ended badly and left her directionless for a few years. She didn't like the thought of lying to him, in fact it made her sick, but he was just so nice and kind, he'd break up with her in a second if he knew who she really was, what she had done. So she kept that part of herself hidden.

Until now.

Bonnie fingered the engagement ring he had given her. They had dated for years, and now he had proposed. She had accepted on the spot with a great deal of joy, making quite an exhibition of themselves at the restaurant. She loved him so much, and this time she knew what to do with it. But now that she had time to think, she knew she'd have to tell him the whole truth. She couldn't let him go into this without all the information.

It scared her. It scared her more than those thoughts oh so long ago of Kim coming for her. She really and truly loved Mark. She would do anything for him, and she knew he would do anything for her. But would he still want her when he knew what she had done, when he knew what kind of a monster she was and might still be, what kind of slut she had been after that? Bonnie had no idea, and the thought of losing the man she loved more than life itself terrified her. But this was something she had to do.

Bonnie heard the front door open to the apartment they shared, and she could see his smiling face as he came in with a bag of groceries in his arms. "Hey Hon... what's wrong?"

"Mark... we have to talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Honey, it will be fine."

Bonnie glanced at the house, feeling the rising dread within her. She hadn't been back to Middleton in eight years, and now here she was in front of this house. She had only been inside it once before, on that one day, but it still held a lot of dread for her. She squeezed Mark's hand for comfort, and felt him squeeze back.

She still couldn't believe Mark had accepted her after she had told him what she had done. At first, he hadn't believed her, not for a second thinking the almost shy and sweet young woman he knew and asked to marry him could do something like that. When she had finished and he had looked away, she thought for sure that she had lost him for good. But he turned around quickly and held her, reassuring her that, even if she had done those things in the past, that wasn't who she was now, and that he still loved her with all his heart.

Of course, there was one thing he thought she needed to do, the one thing she hadn't done properly that one terrible day. Bonnie had to apologize. That was why they were parked outside this house, where Kim and Ron lived. Tara had assured her that they still lived in the same house, had even supported her plan. Now she was here, and Bonnie didn't know if she would have the courage to go through with it.

"Hey, at least she won't be able to kill you, right? Too many witnesses." Bonnie turned and gave her fiancée a look that suggested he better get used to the couch for a good long while, and he dropped his attempt at humour. "Sorry. But you'll do fine, trust me."

Bonnie nodded slowly, and he gave her a kiss for strength. With one final deep breath, Bonnie opened the door and walked up to the front door. Her breathing was heavy as she raised a shaky hand to the doorbell and pushed the button, half wanting to close her eyes, not wanting to see what was coming.

When the door opened, Bonnie jumped, but was surprised to see a small boy standing at the open door. "Who are you?"

Bonnie leaned down a bit, trying to smile. "Hi, I know your parents. Are they..."

"JAMES!" A young teen with light red hair pulled the boy back from the open door, appearing quite stern. "What did Mom tell you about opening the door to strangers?" The young boy James squirmed out of his sister's grasp and fled back into the house. The young teen, Bonnie assumed it must have been Michelle as she could see quite a bit of Kim in the young girl, turned back to the now open door with a smile. "Sorry about that, he should know better. How can I help you?"

Bonnie swallowed nervously. "I was wondering if your parents are home, I'm... an old acquaintance."

"MOM, DAD, IT'S FOR YOU!"

Bonnie winced at the vocal capacity the young teen had, as it came close to shattering her eardrums. That's when Bonnie heard Kim's voice and her blood ran cold.

"Michelle, what did I tell you about yelling. You..."

Kim's voice trailed off as she saw who was standing at the door, and Bonnie could see her darkening expression. Bonnie feebly raised a hand, waving it shyly. "Hey Kim."

"Michelle, go inside please. Bonnie and I have to talk." Michelle must have heard the tone in Kim's voice, as her eyes went wide and Michelle practically bolted from the doorway.

Of course, his daughter's actions brought Ron out to see what was going on. "What's the matter KP. You'd think from the way Michelle ran past me that..." Now Ron was speechless as well, with a look that broke Bonnie's heart.

Kim was the first to react, stalking forward like a rhino on a rampage. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here like this Bonnie."

Bonnie her hands quickly, backing up a couple steps and almost stumbling on the small step. "I didn't come here to fight."

Kim was getting closer now, fists clenched. "Then what did you come here for? Cause right now, hitting you sounds pretty damn good to me."

"I... I came to apologize... to both of you."

That brought Kim up short, though her fists remained clenched. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Bonnie could feel the tears begin to trickle down her cheek, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry I hurt both of you, especially you Ron. I.. I didn't know... no, I didn't think that what I was doing was wrong, but that's no excuse. I'm just... so sorry for what I did to both of you."

Kim just glared at her, her eyes boring holes into the brunette. "You expect me to believe a word your saying?"

Bonnie shook her head quickly, lowering her gaze. "No, I don't. I don't expect you to believe a word I say. I just... I just had to tell you how sorry I am. I know it doesn't make up for anything I did, but... it's all I have."

Kim still looked skeptical, but Ron moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and Kim calmed down at that. Ron looked up at Bonnie, and his face was calmer, more composed. "Thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up through the tears, and she could see that Ron was being honest. "I should go. My fiancée... I... I'm sorry." Bonnie turned and headed back for the car, wanting so much to bolt, but restraining herself. As she got back in the car, she cast one last look at Kim and Ron as their gaze followed her, and for the first time she didn't see hate on Kim's face. For the first time in years, Bonnie felt a burden lift from her. The guilt still remained, she doubted that would ever go away, but for the first time in a long while, Bonnie felt her spirit was just a little bit lighter.

Mark held her hand as he pulled away from the curb. "Come on Bonnie, let's go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – And that folks is finally the end. No more to be said with this one folks, it's done like dinner. Hope you all enjoyed!

And remember to cast your votes for the 3rd Annual Fannie Awards. Since websites don't paste well here, I'll just post the ballot. Simply copy and paste it into a PM for me and cast your votes by January 31st.

Best Writer -  
Best New Writer (started in 2007) -  
Best Story Overall –  
Best Series Overall -  
Best One-shot Overall -  
Best Novel-sized Story Overall (100,000 words or more) -  
Best Comedy –  
Best Romance -  
Best Action/Adventure -  
Best Drama -  
Best Crossover/Fusion -  
Best K/R Story -  
Best Kigo Story -  
Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, Shego/Barkin etc.) -  
Best Original Character –  
Best Minor Character (From show, but expanded upon. ie. Yori, Tara, etc.) -  
Best AU Story –  
Best Original Character Name (Following the KP naming scheme) –  
Best Villain –  
Best Songfic -  
Best Young Author (eligible to authors 19 years of age and younger as of December 31, 2007)-  
Best Short Story (multi-chapter short stories with a maximum of 15,000 words) -  
Best Writing Team (stories posted in current year, eligible to those in which 2 or more writers collaborate on the WRITING of a story. Betas not eligible) -


End file.
